Cosmetic compositions which enhance the appearance of human keratinous fibers such as eyelashes, eyebrows and hair, including false eyelashes and hair pieces are highly desirable to consumers. In particular, the compositions of the invention may be makeup compositions, makeup bases, compositions for applying on makeup, also known as topcoats, or even cosmetic treatment compositions for treating keratinous fibers. More generally, the invention relates to a mascara.
Mascara compositions are known and used in the cosmetic field to impart thickness, color, and/or length to the eyelashes. There are also two general types of mascaras—the waterproof or water resistant type and the washable type. Thus, several different mascara formulations have been developed in the art using various cosmetic ingredients depending on the desired cosmetic properties. For instance, it is known in the art that the inclusion of certain ingredients in a mascara composition can improve various properties, such as the ability of the composition to thicken the eyelashes. For example, the inclusion of fibers may enhance the lengthening or volumizing properties of a mascara composition.
However, there still exists a need in the cosmetic art for “clean volume” mascara compositions, e.g., compositions that lengthen and separate the lashes and impart a smooth and homogeneous deposit, while also volumizing or thickening the lashes with minimal or no clumping or caking. As such, there is a continuous need to invent novel cosmetic compositions which demonstrate one or more of the above-mentioned improved properties and at the same time, are stable and/or demonstrate desirable textures.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that by incorporating (1) at least one semicrystalline polymer, (2) at least one silicone elastomer blend comprising at least one silicone cross-polymer dispersed in at least one oil; (3) at least hydrophilic gelling agent; and (4) an aqueous phase into a cosmetic composition, a stable composition and desirable cosmetic properties are achieved. When said composition is a mascara composition employed to coat or treat the eyelashes, the cosmetic benefits obtained are improved thickening and/or volume, lengthening, improved lash separation, smooth and homogeneous deposit, ease of application, improved resistance to clumping and/or caking, and/or improved ease of removal. It was also surprisingly discovered that the compositions of the present invention have a novel texture wherein said compositions are smooth and/or creamy and impart a smooth and soft feel to the coated substrate.